


Personal relationship over work relationship

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Fabialine (Fabian Prewett/Emmeline Vance) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Always.
Relationships: Fabian Prewett/Emmeline Vance
Series: Fabialine (Fabian Prewett/Emmeline Vance) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145165





	Personal relationship over work relationship

Our story starts in Emmeline Vance's house, her boyfriend Fabian Prewett is visiting.

Emmeline sighed. "Work sucked today."

Fabian muttered, "Yeah, but can we not talk about work here please?"

Emmeline said, "Sure. What do you want to talk about then, Fab?"

Fabian shrugged. "No idea, anything not work related would be great."


End file.
